paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky and Rubble
Rocky and Rubble is a simularity to Phineas and Ferb. Rocky- Phineas Rubble- Ferb Skye- Candance Chase- Jeremy Tundra- Isabella Ryder- Dad (although he isn't really the dad in this) Blizzard- Buford (he is not too mean) STORY It was a nice day in adventure bay, Rocky and Rubble were sitting under thier favorite tree. Thier older sister, Skye, walks in to see what they are doing. Skye: What are you guys doing. Rocky: We arn't doing anything. Are we gonna do anything today Rubble? Rubble shrugs. Skye: Well I don't want you two doing anything dangerous. Skye then storms off into the lookout. Rocky: What's her problem? Skye then walks around in the lookout and looks at a picture of Chase. Skye: Oh Chase, If only you felt the way I do. Ryder: Skye? Skye: Yes Ryder? Ryder: I'm gonna go to the basment and clean it up. Skye: OK Ryder. Once Ryder goes down the stairs, Skye then looks out the window at Rocky and Rubble, who were still sitting there. Skye: OK so they are not doing anything. Skye then gets back to what she was doing. Rocky: Ever wonder why summer only lasted 104 days? We need to do something! We need to make something BIG! We need to do something like a... a... Rubble then shows a bungee coard to Rocky. Rocky: Exactly! We need to do something like that! We would have to... Rocky stands still in thought for a moment Rocky: Rubble, I know what were gonna build today. About an hour later. Rocky and Rubble are building near the lookout. Tundra then joins the two Tundra: How you doin'? Rocky: Hey Tundra. Were building a giant bunjee jumping thing. Tundra: What are those things called anyway? Rocky was about to answer until a delivery man came and interupted them. Delivery Man: Did anyone ask for 100 tons of bunjee cords? Rocky: That would be me. Delivery Man: Arn't you a little young for all this? Rocky: I du noe. After the man left, Skye saw what the two were doing. Skye: Aww what are they doing? That looks dangerous. W-wait a minute. Is that Chase? Chase then goes to where the three were standing. Chase: Hey guys. Is Skye around? Rocky: She's in her room. Chase: Thanks, by the way, what are you guys doing? Rocky: We're building one of those bungee jump things. Blizzard: Sounds lame. Tundra: Blizzard. Your lame. Rocky: Are you guys gonna help us? Tundra, Blizzard, Chase: Sure. Musical number Bun Gee Bun Gee Bun-Gee Bun-Gee BunGee BunGee BunGee Bungee jumping all day long As long as were singing this song And on your test, you are wrong Bungee jumping all day long Bun Gee Bun Gee Bun-Gee Bun-Gee BenGee BunGee BunGee Strings and Strands, all so fun. We will never, ever be done. We'll still breath, through our lungs Bungee jumping all day long Bun Gee Bun Gee Bun-Gee Bun-Gee BenGee BunGee BunGee We'll be in the sky We'll be able to fly We'll paint ourselves with blue dye Bungee jumping all day long Bun Gee all day long Bun Gee all day long Bun-Gee all day long Bun-Gee all day long BenGee all day long BunGee all day long BunGee all day long End of song Skye: What do you think your doing? Chase: Hey Skye, Your brothers are awesome! To be contenued